


【周迦】零号档案

by MiloHolic



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, M/M, SCP基金会
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: 这是他们的不幸。却是我们的幸运。如果我们希望这个世界仍可以被掌握在人类手中……那么，最好期待他们永远不要走出这个无止境的回环。——SCP基金会AU——虽然写了两对CP，但本篇的阿周那与阿周那（Alter）是同一个人
Relationships: Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Karna | Lancer of Red, Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 6





	1. 项目编号：SCP-FX-000&001

**Author's Note:**

> 具有一定文字演出效果，因而将一篇短文分成好几个章节  
> 因为SCP的特殊记录形式，全文没有任何一个角色的真名出现

项目编号：SCP-FX-000&001

项目等级：Safe~Keter

特殊收容措施：SCP-FX-000&001无法正常收容在任何设施之内，该个体（001与000为同一个体）不受到任何空间约束的限制。

  * 提案1：太空基站收容计划/决议：否决
  * 提案2：地底设施收容计划/决议：否决
  * 提案3：对SCP-FX-000&001实施██/决议：[已隐藏]
  * ……
  * …………



描述：SCP-FX-001外表为一名雅利安人种年轻男性，大约在二十五岁上下，深褐色皮肤，黑色头发和眼睛。身高约为172cm（5英尺6英寸），体重为72kg（159磅）。SCP-FX-001是一名各方面均在人类平均线以上的成年男性，外貌出众，通情达理，头脑聪明，性情礼貌温和。SCP-FX-001自称“阿周那”，通过合法手段获取的DNA检测显示其为完全的人类男性。然而，经过仔细的调查，基金会已经成功收集了近100年内对SCP-FX-001的目击报告，其外貌与身体完全没有衰老，但官方没有任何可以佐证这些目击报告的记录，同时，任何试图对SCP-FX-001本人提及这个现象的信息传达，在SCP-FX-001接收的那一刻都会被“去意义化”，轻则书写文字变成乱码，重则对话者精神错乱。

SCP-FX-001于20██年在██████被首次观测到。成立于当地的SCP基金会支部发送的报告里出现了微妙的细节差异，一些原本存在的事物和人物突然从地表上和人们的记忆中消失了。经过一系列的调查与搜索，得出了█████的结论，所有残留证据皆指向SCP-FX-001。目标在当地拥有寻常的身份与普通的生活，数次与D级人员的实验性接触皆显示出完全无害的一般人类特性。但在长达█年的观察与研究后，工作人员意外提前引发了一次█████，于是，基金会决定与SCP-FX-001进行正式接触。

SCP-FX-001拥有正常人类的思维，但无法被正常收容在设施之内。最长的拘留记录为整整72小时，在超过法定拘留期限后，SCP-FX-001凭空从基金会设施内消失，并出现在位于█████的自宅之中。

自此，SCP-FX-001的收容等级被定为了Euclid。但工作人员很快便发现，无论是什么样的绝境，哪怕把SCP-FX-001关进连氧气和γ射线都无法逃逸的密闭铅制箱子里，都不能阻止SCP-FX-001自由地从里面出来。

这一系列行动很明显引起了SCP-FX-001的抗拒与气恼，SCP-FX-001拒绝再与基金会进行合作，加上SCP-FX-000存在的潜在威胁，就这样，尽管在除了限制自由以外的议题上，SCP-FX-001本人表现出了明事理的态度，其收容等级依然上升为了Keter。任何符合一般社会常识的“不人道行为”，无申报A级以下人员与SCP-FX-001的接触，一切针对SCP-FX-001的实验与项目，全都被明令禁止或完全终止。

_文件第███号：_

_从即日起，禁止一切A级以下人员与SCP-FX-001的接触。同时也一并禁止以任何手段试图限制SCP-FX-001的自由。_

████博士

20██年█月█日

SCP-FX-000与SCP-FX-001为同一个体。但SCP-FX-000的观测与目击报告极少，其出现条件不明，[数据删除]，表现出[数据删除]的特性，其余一切皆有待考证。有基金会研究人员合理怀疑SCP-FX-000的本质为[数据删除]，固定时间、固定范围的█████也应由SCP-FX-000，而非SCP-FX-001引起。

迄今为止，我们能够确认的█████现象共有5-6次。对于下一次█████现象何时发生、是否会扩大其影响范围、究竟对人类的长远发展有无负面作用，都无确定的回答。目前与SCP-FX-001与000的所有事项都有待进一步研究，在我们得到一个切实的结论之前，都必须对SCP-FX-001&000心怀警惕。

_来自████·█·██博士的私人记录：_

_我们至今也搞不明白SCP-FX-000与SCP-FX-001的关系。事实上，我们甚至不能肯定SCP-FX-000是否存在。如果████博士提出的理论是正确的话，我们要如何指望一个能做到█████这样荒唐事的个体，以任何方式留下可信可靠的记录呢？时至今日，我们手里有的依然只是几句语焉不详的采访，和糊成像素块的照片。_

_现在我们无论如何都不能得到可信解答的问题是，既然SCP-FX-001在各个方面上看起来都能以人类的一般标准来衡量，那么他的衍生个体SCP-FX-000是否也可以呢？如果可以，他又是为何要定时引发█████呢？_

_假设里套着假设，这是一个死胡同。见鬼，我们是科学家，我们需要事实的支持，而不是像一群猴子一样，在水里捞月亮！_

脚注：

当SCP-FX-002个体健在，并处于SCP-FX-001可随时接触的状态时，SCP-FX-001的收容难度下降为Safe。

附录1 ：

通告

时间：西历20██年█月█日

发往：████SCP基金会分部全员

因为[数据删除]等严重失职行为，O5经过一致同意，停止████博士的一切职务，其权限将被贬为C级，并从一切正在进行的项目中进行移除。

本决定以████博士再次出现在地表上的时刻为准，即刻开始生效。

——不知道她所在的位面是否还拥有时间的概念。

附录2 ：

**[** **注意！本文档是通过生物密码进行加密的绝密文档，只对A** **级以上权限开放。如有擅阅者，将会受到严厉处置]**

**[** **解密程序倒计时3…2...1…]**

**[** **开始进行生物信息扫描…]**

**[** **指纹对比…** **验证通过…]**

**[DNA** **信息…** **验证通过…]**

**[** **视网膜信息…** **验证通过…]**

**[** **杀灭程序解除]**

**[** **您可以自由阅览本文件。请记得清除访问记录，以及不要将其中信息带到本设施之外。]**

来自：████博士

时间：20██年█月█日14:23:19

主题：与SCP-FX-000的第一次对话

██博士：SCP-FX-000的存在本身似乎就会对电子设备产生一定的干扰。为避免音频失真，本次访谈将以文字与音频两种方式被记录下来。

██博士：这样对你而言可以接受吗？如果不可以的话，我们可以换个方式。

██博士：SCP-FX-000，沉默将会被视作默认哦？

██博士：那就这样吧。……让我们先从自我介绍开始。虽然我们将你编号为SCP-FX-000，但我知道这对你而言可能是一种无礼冒犯，你偏好怎样的称呼方式呢？

（将近五分钟的沉默）

SCP-FX-000：称呼……都是小事……叫我阿周那……就行了。

██博士：阿周那，是吗？你好，我的名字是████，你可以称我为██博士。

SCP-FX-000：没有必要……人类的名字……人类的生命……都太过短暂……

██博士：听你的意思，你认为你是高于人类的……某种存在？还是你仅仅只想表达你比人类要长寿得多？

SCP-FX-000：你为什么想要搞清这些……我不能理解……这种差别都是……小事。

██博士：那我就单刀直入地说明了。现在，我和我的同事们怀疑，是你在██地区周期性地引发█████现象。这不是说我们想要阻止你——事实上，就算我们想要阻止你，也无能为力——我想知道的只是，你到底是谁？

SCP-FX-000：这有……那么重要吗？

██博士：你可能不理解这件事对我们的意义——█████现象的范围精确到国境线，说明这并不是你能力的极限。你事实上拥有在全球范围内引发█████现象的能力，而你在有意克制自己。我们并不想把情况变得无法控制。如今你愿意主动在我们面前现身，这是有记录以来的第一次，我有理由相信，你这样的存在愿意放低身段到这个程度，是代表着你愿意同我们合作，不是吗？

SCP-FX-000：这不是……我来到这里的目的……

██博士：什么？

SCP-FX-000：我与你们……接触……是因为我相信……你们可以问出有价值的问题……你们拥有我得不到的答案。

██博士：那是什么——

SCP-FX-000：我所做的一切……都是必要，且正当的。没有向你们阐明目的……和身份的必要。

██博士：可是，如果不这样的话，我们是不可能达成任何共识的。这次沟通的努力也会毫无成功就化为乌有。

SCP-FX-000：看来……是我对你们抱有的期待过高了……如果你们想做的只有从我身上索取信息……那对话就没有继续下去的必要了。

██博士：等一下！先不要急着走！

（又是三分钟的沉默，期间██博士不断地低声自言自语，依稀可以听见“什么是正确的问题”这样的设问句）

██博士：我们……有什么能帮到你的地方？

[END OF RECORD]


	2. 项目编号：SCP-FX-002

项目编号：SCP-FX-002

项目等级：Euclid

特殊收容措施：SCP-FX-002有较低的收容难度，但只要增加一些防止突破的手段，就可以限制他的行动。经过长久观察与调查，基金会得出SCP-FX-002 **并无收容至设施内部的必要** 的结论。即使如此，仍然需要SCP-FX-002配合不离开一定活动范围，并配备三名武装人员与一名特工进行轮换监视。

**注：不得以任何方式与SCP-FX-002** **发生接触！** 一旦情况发生变化，SCP-FX-002的等级就有待重新评估。

描述：SCP-FX-002外表为一名雅利安人种年轻男性，大约在二十八岁上下，白色皮肤，白色头发，蓝色眼睛。身高约为178cm（5英尺8英寸），体重约为65kg（143磅）。SCP-FX-002自称“迦尔纳”，有着出众的外表与身体能力，优秀的观察力和思辨力，但交流欲望并不强烈，在██地区过着普通人的生活。

SCP-FX-002表现出既不积极也不消极，完全中立的生活态度。银行流水记录显示他多年以来生活拮据，并未受过高等教育，但却能展现出受过高等教育的人的知性与理性，他的知识究竟从何而来至今也是未知。

经过多次与D级人员的接触，研究人员发现，SCP-FX-002拥有如下特性：

  * 从不以自身的利益为最优先考虑事项；
  * 喜好晒太阳，但从不会被晒伤；
  * 活动范围无必要地狭小，并屡次无理由地拒绝“搬家”“到外地去寻找新工作”等提议；
  * 拥有看穿谎言与伪装的能力；
  * 交流欲望低于一般人类，奉行“绝不主动开口”的原则，一旦开口，则倾向于毫不留情地说出自己观察的结果，其发言十分尖锐， ~~非常惹人恼火~~ 常常引起场面失控；
  * 在符合一般情理的前提下，会答应所有向他提出的请求与要求，即便会对他本人造成损害也不会拒绝。



经DNA查证，SCP-FX-001与SCP-FX-002是拥有一半血缘关系的亲生兄弟，但二人血缘上的父母仿佛从地表上消失了一般无迹可寻。奇妙的是，二人的血缘关系虽然表现得十分自然，但从未被以任何方式记录在案，哪怕是基金会，得知此事也是在知晓了SCP-FX-002的存在的一年之后。同样，当地认识SCP-FX-001和SCP-FX-002的人在基金会驻扎的█年间，从未表现出、或传达过自己了解二人兄弟关系的相关信息，但当研究人员问及此事时，所有人似乎都早已知道，并在没有任何渠道可以获知此信息的情况下，理所当然地认为其他人也“应该早就知道了”。

备注：在驻扎并调查研究了█年之后，研究员███·█████就为何不早日上报SCP-FX-001和SCP-FX-002的兄弟关系一疑问进行报告时，也说出了“我以为大家早就知道了”的话。███·█████被调离前线进行精神检查与监控，自此当地的工作人员轮换频率被调整为半年一次。

以上观察结果虽有古怪之处，但可以说是完全无害的。表面上看，SCP-FX-002只是性子古怪，并无证据表明SCP-FX-002直接或间接地参与过或接触过无法解释的异常现象。首次观测到SCP-FX-002，是在SCP-FX-███的帮助与提点之下。因为█████现象，与SCP-FX-002有关的官方资料残缺不全，即使如此，研究人员仍然通过不断完善的当地人口信息数据库发现了一定规律，即SCP-FX-002在最近的两百年间不断地以同一个名字在该地区之内重复降生与死亡，其周期约为20~30年，与█████现象的发生频率相符。

其记录在册的死亡方式共有数十种，包括：

  * 营养不良
  * 坠楼
  * 车祸
  * 不明原因疾病带来的脏器衰竭
  * 谋杀
  * 误杀
  * 自杀



……

…………

………………

此记录最早的开始时间可追溯到18██年，SCP-FX-002生存最长的时间为三十年，远远低于人类平均寿命。每一次死亡之后，█████现象便会发生，而SCP-FX-002将会在█████现象发生后的四至六个月后再次出生于该区域之内。没有一次记录中有提及SCP-FX-002的家庭情况，无论他降生多少次，都会无法避免地沦为当地众多弃婴中的一员。

取得SCP-FX-002的同意对他本人进行调查与研究十分容易，甚至无需有意向他隐瞒真相，因为欺骗与隐瞒在SCP-FX-002面前是不会奏效的。但是，在FX-081-40b事故过后，与SCP-FX-002的一切直接接触都被禁止了。

附录1 ：档案FX-081-40b-0023 （音频文件）

时间：20██年█月█日，18:23分

地点：█████市

提交人：特工Elena；Edison ~~研究员~~ 博士

[电流音，踩过瓦砾的声音]

特工Elena：这里怎么会搞成这样？

研究员Edison：说实话，我也完全不清楚。

特工Elena：SCP-FX-002呢？

研究员Edison：得等到他们把这片乱七八糟的地方清理干净才能知道了。

特工Elena：这种规模的坍塌，如果当时有人在房子里，他早就被压成一团肉泥了吧……？

研究员Edison：这样的事情发生在SCP-FX-002身上，你会感到很意外么？

特工Elena：……

研究员Edison：别这样，我也很喜欢那小子。谁也不知道那群蠢货居然会把事情搞砸成这样。

特工Elena：他们到底做了什么？

研究员Edison：是[数据删除]提出来的馊点子，我起初就一直反对，但你也知道，那家伙权重比我高，朋友也比我多，所以……

特工Elena：所以——他们到底对迦尔纳做了什么？

研究员Edison：……

特工Elena：天哪。

研究员Edison：Elena。

特工Elena：我不敢相信——这可是人体实验！

研究员Edison：说得好像他们以前就没干过人体实验的勾当一样。

特工Elena：对，但那不一样！加速SCP-FX-002的死亡循环周期——我从没有听说过有谁批准过这种荒唐的计划。就算是因为迦尔纳不会拒绝他人——

研究员Edison：我当时也是这么对他们说的。

特工Elena：然而你却直到现在才想起来告诉我？！

研究员Edison：抱歉……我只是想着，如果他们能看到后果多么严重，也许……

特工Elena：你就是个[自主规制]。

研究员Edison：……

[翻弄瓦砾的声音持续了两分钟]

特工Elena：等等！这里有个人！让我——天啊，他伤得好重！有没有办法可以把这个东西抬起来？

研究员Edison：我劝你什么也不要做最好。你在这等着，我去找医护人员过来。

[跑远的脚步声]

特工Elena：嗯？这是D级人员的标识，你为基金会工作？我看看……约翰，你是叫约翰吗？约翰，约翰——别睡过去了，我在这儿呢。

D级人员：疼……疼……

特工Elena：约翰，约翰，你必须告诉我这里都发生了什么事。你知道SCP-FX-002怎么样了吗？

D级人员：我……我……我不知道……

特工Elena：你先冷静下来，深呼吸，呼……吸……好了，现在听好，这非常重要。无论他们制定了怎样的计划，都需要你们来亲自实施，你的回答决定了在场所有人的性命。所以我只会问一次——SCP-FX-002的身上，到底发生了什么事？

D级人员：我、我不知道……本来我们接到的命令是，抢劫这家咖啡馆，还……还有枪杀老板……但、但是，正准备扣下扳机的时候，蜥蜴说……说[自主规制]的命令，现在他要找点乐子……然后……然后……

特工Elena：慢点，慢点，没错，就是这样，呼……吸……然后呢？然后发生了什么？

D级人员：然后……然后……然后我们面前的空间突然就……裂开了一个大洞，我不知道该、该怎么形容……从里面走出一个男人来……我不知道，他长着[数据删除]，还有[数据删除]，他……他……

特工Elena：这个男人，你认得出他来吗？

D级人员：我、我不知道！一切发生得都太快了……他……我不知道这是怎么做到的……蜥蜴一眨眼就被切成了碎块……可是，他、他还活着……他还在发出尖叫……然后我看到老板坐了起来……他说……他说……

特工Elena：没事的，没事的，嘿，约翰，看着我的眼睛，没错……你做得很好。告诉我，SCP-FX-002说了什么？

D级人员：他说……“ **不好意思，他不喜欢我沾上别人的味道** ”……

特工Elena：……

D级人员：[发出痛苦的呻吟和尖叫，随后渐渐沉寂下来]

[一阵急促的脚步声]

研究员Edison：我把医生带来了——怎么了？你的脸色很可怕。

特工Elena：告诉所有人，准备撤出这个区域——立刻。马上。现在就动身。

[混乱的声音，人们奔跑、呐喊、嘶吼，杂音]

[END OF RECORD]

附录2 ：K 博士的研究手记（节选）

……这两个个体的关系，恕在下唐突，只能用“令人着迷”（Fascinating）来形容。

曾有一位科学家宣称，灵魂的重量是21公克。虽然他的实验至今饱受诟病，但这颇具争议的21克重量中究竟能衍生出多少俗世规则无法解释的东西，一直都让我兴味盎然。

SCP-FX-000的出现，与他所行的█████，早已超出了一般的不明现象范畴，以受到地球的现实约束的浅薄科技，完全无法解析。请原谅，我并不是在鼓吹虚无主义，也不想让自己听起来像个神棍，但这份权能，诸位也都见识到了，虽然规模极小，却可谓是君临现代的神迹，又或者说正是神本身。SCP-FX-002对除了自身以外的任何事物都达不成伤害，但是任何对SCP-FX-002造成过多负面影响的行为——包括他无法解释的坏运气本身，都会直接影响SCP-FX-001，与SCP-FX-000，造成█████的严重后果。

在长期的观察与研究后，我能得出这样的结论：SCP-FX-001的心愿，成就了SCP-FX-000；而SCP-FX-000所做的一切，都不过是为了挽回SCP-FX-002的命运而做出的徒劳的努力。为何事情会发展至此，与我们无关，我们也不得而知，可本来可以掌握世界命脉的神明，却选择只为一人而显现，为一人而施展神迹。这是绝大的浪费，也是绝大的侥幸。

SCP-FX-002就像是SCP-FX-000的抑制器，因为SCP-FX-002的存在，SCP-FX-000的巨大能量被限制在了世界可以承受的范围之内。002本人对这一切应该是知情的，但他并不愿向我们表露心迹，因为001身上所展现出的特殊交流屏障，他也无法与SCP-FX-000与001谈论这件事。他们陷入了一个循环往复的十字路口，无论往何处前进，都会回到原地。

这个微妙的平衡也许无望而凄惨，对我们普通人类却未见得是不幸。假如我们配合SCP-FX-000的要求，打破这个命运的死局，也就等同于放任SCP-FX-002彻底死去，等同于打碎SCP-FX-000的抑制器，等同于打开了潘多拉的盒子，谁也无法保证接下来事态会如何发展。假如█████离开这个精确的小范围，扩散至全球，我们将失去所有与之抗衡的手段，届时SCP-FX-000将成为支配整个世界的唯一之神，而这颗星球也会沦为他掌心的玩物。

因而，在此我要郑重地提出一个提案： **静观其态，不要对** **SCP-FX-000** **的求助作出任何正面的回应** 。

而对采取了与此原则完全相悖的行动，如今已经彻底从地表上失去踪迹的██博士，我的建议是[数据删除]


	3. 虚数之海的探索

论外记录：

探险日志

时间：第七日

记录者：藤丸立香博士

_进入这个领域已经是第七天了。_

_这不代表这里所流逝的时间，只是我自己在自己的大脑中计算得出的结果。事实上，我的肉体——如果称得上是肉体的话——在这里也完全没有经历时间的变化。我不知道这样记录下的文字，会不会有被人读到的机会。只是如果不这样的话，我恐怕很难在这样的地方保持理智。_

_我所进行的，是完全违背SCP基金会的原则的行为，就这样一意孤行地过了七天，我仍旧没有寻找到“他”的命运里那个最关键的死结。_

_沉下心来仔细想想，如果我还能回到现实世界的话，或许立刻就会遭到基金会的抹杀吧。_

_——但是即使如此，我也认为我的选择是正确的。_

_——直到得到最后的答案为止，我都会不断地继续我的求索。_

THE CONFIDENTIAL ZERO

END


End file.
